Dreamscape
by requiem.of.moon
Summary: All the villages were attackedto solve thier diffrence they hold a tournamentBUTwhat they dont realize are the people they are about to meetBut the tournament isnt the WHOLE plotthere is a legend that our heroens are realated to.Included:Pairs,xovers RR
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people some of you guys read my first chapter and hated it. So im remaking it**

**Summery:**

**There is a tournament that will be held for the damages of each village.**

**What ever village that wins will be paid by all the villages for this.**

**BUT the whole plot of this story is not the tournament but of a sacred legend that includes Sakura and someone else, can you figure it out?**

**Pairs:**

**Sakura/Sasuke**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Neji/Tenten**

**Sai/Ino**

**Sai is a person inside the manga that acts almost like Sasuke does**

**Shik/Tem**

**More pairs soon!**

**------**

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction**

**-------**

"Kakashi, what are we going to about this?"

"About what?"

"Akatsuki…"

"I don't know. But im not worried about that right now."

"What are you worried about then?"

"….My student…"

"Sakura and Naruto are fine, don't worry about them…"

"Not those….I mean-"

"Sasuke."

Kakashi turned his head from Tsunade to the person who call his ex-students name to the hokages door,

There standing was…Sakura

"You mean Sasuke…kun right?" Sakura said almost whispering and looked down with sadness.

"…..right" kakashi spoke in the same tone

"Sakura, didn't I tell you to knock." said Tsunade as she stood from her chair.

"Sorry…"

Sakura steps out of the office.

"Tell me….Kakashi…what are you worried about for Sasuke."

"He's my student. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You used to believe that Naruto was capable of doing anything right?"

"Wait I thought we were talking about-"

"Answer me."

"…Yes"

"Then believe him when he says 'I promise ill bring him back'"

"I suppose your right…."

-----------

There what do you people think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n**

**Hi people. I decided up-date a new chapter. Could some of you people leave me a review? Because I really want to know how im doing.**

**Thanks.**

**Oh, and that you to people who read the last chapter.**

**---------**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Meeting**

**---------**

**-The Ichiraku-**

"So, this is our mission?" spoke Sakura looking at the paper that Tsunade wrote for them.

"Well, yeah, pretty much." Replied Naruto with a weird expression on his face.

"I thought meetings are private. Espeically _kage_ meetings."

"I thought the same thing Sakura." He said with a sigh. "But appearently Tsunades new bodyguards died last week."

"oh my gosh, really? How terrible…."

"I know, but for some reason she was happy about it."

"Really, why?" Sakura spoke after drinking up her soda.

"I don't know. She said something about them being annoying."

"Wow."

All the sudden the soda that Sakura is holding fell upon Naruto.

"UHH!"

And Narutos soup bowl fell and shattered all over the ground.

"Naruto…." Sakura spoke silently as she looked all around the restaurant; the pots knocked over and falling down.

"What…"Naruto spoke with the same tone.

"ITS AN EARTHQUAKE!" Sakura yelled

"GET OUT!" Yelled Naruto as he pushes everyone out.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Shouted Sakura

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST RUN!"

"BUT-"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Naruto tosses her outside.

He jumped over the counter and found the cook of the stand unconscious. He spotted a lamp from the shelf on the ground covered in blood, the same blood on the cook's head.

"Damn…"

Before he could leave with the cook, the wooden support beams at the front of the noodle stand's entrance broke and fell. The planks around it also fell, blocking Naruto's only exit. Adrenaline rushed throughout his body, his heart rate increased from the reaction. One option was remaining: the backdoor.

He navigated through the short pantry and stumbles onto the back door. But-

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura stood outside of the village like everyone else.

"Naruto..."She whispered as tears filled her eyes. She turned away her head.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakuras attention as cought by this. The scout ninja bowed before his leader. "It seems hat we've been attacked be the **_Earth Country_**

"I see. So the Tsuchikage decides to make his move."replied Tsunade with anger in her voice.

"But-" started another scout ninja. "We aren't the only ones who've been attacked!"

"What…?"whispered Sakura, and walked up to the man.

"It seems that **_ALL _**the other villages has also been attacked."

"Is it even possible for all of them to be attacked by the Earth Country?"said Tsunade with concern

"But the thing is that they all have been attacked by different element that belong to each village"

"………."

"All the kages have planned a meeting by 3 weeks at the Fire Diamyos castle."

"Ok then…im going to the meeting."

---------

**Well that's it for today.**

**I have decided the crossovers:**

**There will be 5 or 6:**

_**Oh, I will be checking next week for the votes**_

_**Will you guys/gals give me some shows that I could put in?**_

_**Please.**_

_**Im giving you guys 4 weeks to decide.**_

_**Oh! And I update every Friday/Saturday(sometimes im late.)**_

**Bleach,**

**Shaman King...**


	3. PLease read, importaant

Sorry everyone for being held up.im sorry everyone but im held up right now because I need to make this very creative and twisty and my studies too, so I will cought up by maybe a 6 months, and my older bro is gonna have baby boy soon so yeah

I love all of you who has read this FF,

RM

DiCoNuLiS-sAmUrAi

Thank you so much and im glad you love it


	4. Chapter 3

**Im sorry, Im caught up in school and everything. Sorry. Ive also been placed in summer school…not that I need it, I just…I needed it --. Anyhow, thanks to all who read. And some to who reviewed. A gift from me to you cause you all waited a long time for this. **

**Be warned: I will not be updating til 2-3 weeks. Thanks again.**

Chapter 3: A Moment of Silence

3 men entered the fire country wearing masks.

"Sasuke, do you have the plan down??" Asked one.

"hn…" Another answered.

"Ha. Same old Sasuke…" Said the last one with a sly voice.

"HEY WE GOT ANOTHER ONE!!"

Sakura shot up from where she was sitting and jumped up. Naruto was the only person on her mind at this moment. Is he dead or alive. She hastily ran to a person on the medical cart.

"Naruto…!" Her eyes widened when she noticed the familiar face.

"Sakura??" She smiles as he opened his eyes. "You were worried about me?? Looks like someones beginning to feel something for someone else, huh??" She simply replied with a death glance.

"Im just kidding…" Naruto showed no signs of pain as he sat up with his broken arm.

"Naruto, you need to tell me how you got out of there." Said Sakura out of concern.

"I will…later." He smirked at her with his eyes shut.

Ahead people began to move aside, allowing some _sound nins_ to come in. Sakura moved aside for them to get through, however Naruto…

"HEY!!" he barked at one man with black spiked hair. "Sasuke, Im going to ask you nicely right now, **come back to the leaf village**."

The other walked ahead leaving the other behind. However one said, "Sasuke…we will be waiting for you…"

"Hn." He answered.

He turns half way to Naruto, "Now, allow me to give you a warning." His bored expression turned angry as he turned on his Sharingan. "If you want to live, _**don't tempt me**_" He shot a death glare much more worse then Sakuras. Naruto looked into his blood red eyes, and replied:

"Sasuke, it seems…you forgot all about me…"

Naruto jumps off the medical cart. "Im always the one who is always breaking the rules, remember??" He said with with a wide smirk, which quickly turned into a death glare also. Both of them took a minute looking at each other.

Naruto took out his and put it in a hand shaking position. "Best of luck…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and continued to walk after he said "Hn."

Sakura was unable to do anything but watch.

**Pfft. I thought this chapter was ok. Anyhow I hope I get a lot of reviews soon. **

**Here crossovers:**

**Black Cat**

**Bleach**

**D. Grayman**

**Samurai Deeper Kyo**

**Shaman King**

**Ok I want people to vote off between these series:**

**One Piece**

**V:**

**Samurai 7**

**V: 1**

**I know, I know it's a lot of crossovers but grins I just cant pick between all of them…-sigh- Besides, Ive already got plans for all of them:D**

**I hope everyone liked the chapter!!;;**

**Thanks,**

**R.O.M**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Sorry you guys I took so long.. ****even**** though I only got 2 reviews. :/**

**Ok ,**** I know I haven't been updating as I promised, but I will now. **

**I have also decided that I will do only 1 crossover (when I was rereading my last chapters, it makes me ask myself, 'Was I high?'). And so I chose Bleach, since in many ways they are ****similer****. Ok!! Continue to read!!**

**Chapter 4- Best of Luck**

Days pass and the tournament gets closer.

Naruto and Jiraya continue their training in the village as does Sakura with Tsunade.

**_DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT_**

"WELCOME EVERYONE, TO THE INTERNATIONAL TOURNAMENT… of.. the… villages? Uhh.. anyhow.. THIS …" The announcer began to say his reasons for coming there.

Naruto stood in arena, nervous of who will be his opponent. He breathed in the air, letting it shimmer through his body, releasing his stress. He opened his eyes, revealing his gorgeous blue eyes. His lips managed to peel open, "Sasuke.." his voice cracked at the name, showing some anger, yet depression. For now all he could think of was the girl whom he made a promise to. 'Sakura.. I promised you.. that I would bring back Sasuke for you.. and I intend to keep that promise. I will not stop until he-'

His thoughts were interrupted by the announcer calling out his name, "Naruto-san, are you ready to meet your challenger?"

"Huh? Oh.. yeah." His focus came back to the man.

"Ok.. Uzumaki Naruto.. your opponent is.. Inari from the Land of Waves!!"

Narutos eyes bugged out of shock, "INARI!?! BUT HE'S ONLY A KID!!!"

"Hey!! I heard that." He kid, ¾s the height of Naruto came, "It's been a long time, Naruto!" He grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up.

Naruto nervously laughed, "Listen.. uh.. don't you think I should fight someone.. my own_ age?_.." Naruto looked down to Inari, ".. and height?" Inari gave a slight growl, and then turned away. Naruto gave a nervous laugh again

"Sorry kid, but you're gonna have to do it." The announcer pushed up his shades.

Naruto looked back at Inari, "I guess.. I have no choice. Hey.. Inari, when I defeat you.. no hard feelings?" Naruto took out his hand so he can shake it.

"Tsch, who said you were gonna win?" Inari grinned.

"What makes you think I'm gonna lose?" Naruto replied with a cocky grin.

"ON YOUR MARKS-GET SET-FIGHT!!" The announcer screamed.

Both Inari and Naruto charged at eachother.

* * *

Sakura looked at the Sound Villages Hideout. Her eyes were buried in concern.. mainly for Naruto. She gets up and walked outside the tournament castle. She wanted to run away and give a thought to her actions and words she will use in the arena against her opponent. Her attention was suddenly cought by a swift movement. 

She quickly and quietly put on her gloves, in case she is pulled into an unnecessary fight. A sudden attack occurred to the tree she stood on, after she moved out of the way.

Her eyes focused on the person with the incredible attack. He wore an eye patch, wore all white, and had the head shaped of an almond.

'This.. this man.. why is that.. I can't feel his chakra? It's as if.. he's not even alive. Yet I can see him..'

"Who.. no.. WHAT are you.." Sakura's eyes looked at him with disgust and curiousity.

"Your undertaker if you keep annoying the fuck out of me." He his reply was negative and cold.

"I don't know who you are… but.. it seems.. I have to fight my way out of this one." She tightened her glove.

She charged her hand with all the chakra she needed in that one blow and ran towards him. She gave out a loud battle cry.

**This is all for now. Next chapter will be on ****the fight of Sakura and ****By the way, if you guys have any ideas at all to ask me, please feel free to do so.**

**Also!! I have decided on the fan ****fics**** theme song. I had to make sure the song fits both Bleach and ****Naruto**

**It's called "****Paperthin**** Hymn" by ****Anberlin****yes**** I love rock music.. ****so**** what!?**

**Also**** CAN YOU PEOPLE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! I BEG OF YOU GUYS!!**

**Ahem****that'll**** be all.. I'll try to update on Saturday.**

**Chao!!**

**R.O.M**


End file.
